Saying Goodbye
by Saphizcool
Summary: A oneshot between the Sasuke x Sakura pairing. I hope you like it. :)


"Sasuke-Kun!" I screamed, praying that a miracle would happen, that the boy that I loved would return to my arms again. With eyes as dark as coal, his sharp words cut me like the slashing of a knife:

"_Leave_."

His black hair now concealed his face as his back was now towards me. Why was he always so cold and brutal?

I did not know what else to do other than plead.

"Please! Don't do this to me!"

I tried to hold back the tears that were now burning my eyes, but I couldn't. I was losing my sanity just as much as he was. He's been forced to withstand the hatred that has burned for so long inside him, but now he isn't holding back any longer.

"SASUKE!" I screamed furiously at the top of my aching lungs.

He said nothing. My throat felt dry. Indescribable emptiness closed in on me as the seething anger and cold rejection only continued to grow.

Has his heart frozen completely? No, it's impossible. Naruto and the others believe that he is just a psycopath with a lust for bloodshed, but I think they are wrong. That isn't the Sasuke that I know.

Sasuke has been shattered ever since his own brother had betrayed him.

He just doesn't have the compacity left within his heart to love. If he could lose all trust for his own brother, how could he ever gain anyone else's?

"Sasuke, I know...You think that abandoning us will be better for us all, but you're wrong! It's not the same without you! Ever since...ever since that day we were officially Squad 7, I admired you. After being there for me, after being there for you, I never wanted to leave your side. I still don't want you to leave! Being alone for the rest of your life, is that what you really want, Sasuke!? Are you not hearing me? I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE."

My voice was weakening now, the shady figure in my vision motionless, having not uttered a single word.

"Why?" He said, staring at the ground.

I blinked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave this wretched place."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, neck, my ears, everywhere.

"Because...Because...I love you...Sasuke..."

Silence. Tears were pouring down my rosy cheeks like acid rain.

My heart was racing, my entire body on fire, scorching my insides.

"Not good enough." He whispered.

My hands balled into fists.

It took every cell and every piece of courage within me to say those three words. Being locked in my heart for all these years, I was almost breathless to finally admit it.

But there was no smile, no spark of happiness or signs of humanity across his face. Sasuke remained without emotion.

"I LOVE YOU! WHY IS THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!? YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

I couldn't help screaming.

"LEAVING WON'T MAKE YOU A BETTER PERSON! IT WON'T DO ANYTHING TO BENEFIT ME OR ANYBODY ELSE! WHY ARE YOU CONTINUALLY BEING SO CARELESS? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PUT OTHER PEOPLE'S HAPPINESS BEFORE YOUR OWN FOR ONCE!? I KNOW YOU CARE, SASUKE. ADMIT IT TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE! YOU'VE ALWAYS CARED ABOUT NARUTO AND EVERYONE ELSE, INCLUDING **ME**! SASUKE I-"

"_Sakura.._." He cut me off. My name was a soft whisper of silk from his lips, so beautiful when only he spoke it. His eyes locked my emerald irises, this time his gaze strangely soft and gentle. I still couldn't stop the salty tears from running.

Almost instantly he was inches away from my body, twirling my pink hair with his long pale fingers, then caressing my cheek, trailing down my neck to a few inches above my breasts. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body and a throbbing desire.

"Shut _up_." He chuckled, clutching my wrist with an iron grip, making me cry out in pain.

"_Ow! IDIOT!_!" I snapped. Despite the pain, his body was so close to my own...

"You haven't got the _slightest_ idea about what it feels like to lose everyone in your life."

No, he is wrong. I understand more than he thinks I do.

"Don't say that you do. It is better if I am alone. This village only sees me as a psychotic killer! I don't have anyone anymore."

No, Sasuke, _no_.

"You have _me_."

He smirked.

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, swirling onix pools. His face may seem intimidating, but his eyes are a different story. You can almost see the sadness and rage he hides so deeply.

"Please...stay!"

"No."

""Goddammit, Sasuke!"

"_You know what_, Sakura? I'm sick of your whining and lovey-dovey comments...So I'll just get this over and done with!"

And then his lips, just like that, pressed against mine, so soft and perfect, moving in a melodic rhythm to my own heartbeat.

But the kiss didn't last for as long as I has hoped, for Sasuke pulled away, but not breaking our stare. He had a slight smile across his lips, my own face flushing violently with pink.

_"I'll be honest with you for just this once. I do love you, Sakura_."

His tone changed. Those words that he spoke, so beautiful yet for some reason so tragic. They were all I needed to hear to satisfy my bleeding heart right now.

But moving in for one last kiss, brushing his nose against mine and putting a cold hand across my heart, Sasuke then disappeared into the shadows of the night.

His words echoed in my mind:

_I do love you, Sakura._

_Goodbye for now, Sasuke._


End file.
